Tell Them
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Saruhiko dan Misaki resmi menjalin hubungan spesial. Meski begitu, satu hal yang membuat Misaki tak bisa mempublikasikan hubungannya dengan Saruhiko, terutama pada anggota Homra./"Kau tak perlu mengatakannya, karena kami juga sudah tahu sejak awal."/"HEEEEE!"/Mind to RnR?


**K Project by GoRa x GoHands**

**Tell Them by JIRO**

**Summary: Saruhiko dan Misaki resmi menjalin hubungan spesial. Meski begitu, satu hal yang membuat Misaki tak bisa mempublikasikan hubungannya dengan Saruhiko, terutama pada anggota Homra./"Kau tak perlu mengatakannya, karena kami juga sudah tahu sejak awal."/ "HEEEEE!"/Mind to RnR?**

**Warning(s): shounen ai, typo(s), maybe out of character, aneh, abal, gaje, nista, dll.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**-K Project-**

"Mi~ sa~ ki~"

Yata melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 20:30 biasanya jam-jam seperti ini ia akan mendengar nada-nada menyebalkan dari seorang primata saat menyebut nama depan yang paling Yata benci.

"Saru! Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu!" Yata sudah ingin melayangkan tinjuan ke arah Fushimi. "Dan juga jangan kau menampakkan wajahmu di bar Homra! Sudah berapa kali kubilang seperti itu, hah!" Yata mulai mengamuk.

Yata baru saja pulang dari bar Kusanagi-san. Katanya saat ini bar sudah ramai dikunjungi manusia-manusia berbau alkohol. Yata tak membenci itu, hanya saja ia mual bersama aroma alkohol yang menguar dari mulut pelanggan. Ditambah lagi bar selalu didatangi wanita-wanita yang berpakaian minim, Yata selalu gelisah, makanya lebih baik ia pergi ke suatu tempat yang membuat jiwanya tenang.

Tapi pada kenyataannya ia akan bertemu dengan sosok Fushimi di sebrang jalan bar Homra, memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang menyebalkan. Sebelumnya Fushimi memang selalu mengganggu saat Yata pulang dari bar Homra. Entah itu mengikuti atau menggodanya. Alhasil Yata menjadi tak nyaman dan selalu mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang akhirnya ia malah menjadi incaran panci-panci ibu rumah tangga. Heran, apa sih maunya si monyet ini.

Saat ini status mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Fushimi tak perlu mencari alasan lagi untuk menemui Yata sehabis dari bar. Sebelumnya ia selalu bilang kalau ia baru selesai bekerja, tak sengaja lewat bar dan saat itu Yata sedang keluar. Padahal dalam kenyataan Fushimi menunggu Yata selama dua jam penuh sampai akhirnya si Yatagarasu muncul. Begitu kegiatan 'Mengganggu Yata'nya selesai ia akan menuju kantor Scepter 4 untuk kembali bekerja, dan dua jam penuh pula ia akan mendengar ocehan segar dari Letnan Awashima Seri dan ketuanya Munakata Reisi. Masing-masing mendapat jatah satu jam. Gila!

"Mi~ sa~ ki~," Fushimi menggoda lagi.

"Apa?" jawab Yata ketus.

"Malam ini ayo kita kencan~" kata Fushimi dengan manja. Wajah Yata merona, cepat-cepat ia palingkan ke arah lain.

"Ba-baka, jangan bicarakan disini, _kuso_ Saru!"

"Eh? _Nande_?" kali ini Fushimi memeluknya dari belakang karena tak tahan dengan muka Yata yang _unyu-unyu_ itu.

"Su-sudah kubilang 'kan—"

"Yata-san—ah!?" Kamamoto menjatuhkan _skateboard_. Mulutnya menganga dan kedua tangannya cepat-cepat digunakan untuk menutup mulut. Entah mengapa lama-lama ia posekan seperti Cherry Belle. Oke, jangan asumsikan kalau pria gemuk ini adalah _fanboy_ Cherry Belle.

Yata cepat-cepat mendorong Fushimi jauh dari tubuhnya. Fushimi mendecih seperti biasa dan bergumam, "Dasar pengganggu."

"Ah Kamamoto? A-ada apa?" tanya Yata gagap saking kagetnya. Wajahnya masih merona akibat pelukan Fushimi dan Kamamoto yang memergoki mereka sedang bermesraan.

"Ka-kau melupakan ini." Kamamoto menyerahkan _skateboard_ milik Yata, layaknya paskib yang membawa bendera merah putih. Sepertinya setelah ini Kamamoto akan dipromosikan sebagai pembawa bendera merah putih di Istana Negara.

"Oh, _arigatou_!" ujar Yata, melupakan rona merah di wajahnya.

"_Douita ne_." Kamamoto beralih ke arah Fushimi, sosok yang hampir saja terlupakan keberadaannya. "_A-ano_ Fushimi-san? Sedang apa di sini?"

"Menunggu pac—"

"Ah! Dia sedang patroli di sekitar sini dan kebetulan bertemu denganku." potong Yata dalam sekali napas. Alhasil ia ngos-ngosan sendiri. Kamamoto mangut-mangut dan ber-oh ria. "Ka-kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, _ja_!" Yata menarik lengan Fushimi dan membawa anggota Scepter 4 itu ke tempat lain. Kamamoto dadah-dadah ke arah mereka. Begitu duo _Tom and Jerry_ itu pergi Kamamoto menyadari.

"Kenapa Fushimi juga ikut?" untuk selanjutnya Kamamoto tak mempedulikan hal itu dan kembali ke bar Homra dimana sedang merayakan pesta _Second Anniversary_ Kusanagi dan bar kesayangannya. Kapan dan bagaimana mereka jadian sebaiknya jangan dipikirkan.

Mari beralih ke Fushimi dan Yata.

Yata berhenti di sebuah gang kecil yang jauh dari keramaian, Fushimi ikut berhenti karena daritadi lengannya ditarik oleh Yata. Yata ngos-ngosan. Serasa baru saja dikejar hantu padahal hanya Kamamoto. Itu pun Kamamoto tak mengejar mereka.

"Kenapa berlari sih?" tanya Fushimi sebal. "Lagipula kenapa di tempat seperti ini? Kau tak punya rasa romantis ya?"

"_U-urusai_!" teriak Yata lagi-lagi mengeluarkan rona merah. Fushimi mudah sekali membuatnya jengkel dan merona tak karuan.

"Ah~ membosankan!" Fushimi bersandar pada dinding, tubuhnya melorot ke bawah. Yata ikut duduk di depan Fushimi. "Kenapa kita kencan di sini? Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat yang menarik." kata pemuda berkacamata itu. Yata hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau keberatan mengenalkan pacarmu ini ke hadapan publik? Terutama kawananmu itu." tanya Fushimi.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu!" Yata berteriak, kemudian ia berpaling dari tatapan Fushimi, "A-aku ..." Yata memotong, membuat Fushimi penasaran dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yata. Tentu saja hal ini membuat pipi Yata merona, jelas sekali.

"Hmm?" Fushimi makin dekat dengan wajah Yata. Yata makin memalingkan wajahnya dari Fushimi.

"—aku malu, meskipun aku ingin." ujar Yata cepat-cepat. Fushimi hanya tertegun. Belum sembuh penyakit takut wanita-nya sekarang penyakit _tsundere_-nya. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana reaksi anggota Homra kalau tahu aku berpacaran denganmu." Fushimi memutar bola matanya, alasan klise. "Dan aku—"

"Kau takut mereka tak menerima pengkhianat sepertiku?" Fushimi menebak apa yang dikatakan oleh Yata. Yata mengangguk sebagai tanda jawaban.

"Tsk!" Fushimi mendecih, "Bodoh!" Yata menoleh, geram. Meski ia tahu ia seorang yang bodoh tapi ia tak suka jika diucapkan di hadapan orangnya langsung. Fushimi meraih pipi Yata dengan kedua tangannya dan mendekatkan wajah Yata ke wajahnya. Sudah dipastikan, wajah Yata sudah merah bahkan hampir meledak. Fushimi memaksa kedua mata mereka bertemu. Yata tak bisa mengelak karena tangan Fushimi terus memaksa Yata untuk menatap bola mata biru mantan anggota Homra itu.

Fushimi mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir milik Yata. Perlahan dan keduanya hampir bersatu. Yata sudah benar-benar hampir meledak. Ia tak bisa menolak, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menutup mata dan menikmati apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan padanya. Reflek, Yata ikut mendekatkan dirinya pada Fushimi. Tangan Yata yang sebelumnya menahan tubuh Fushimi pindah melingkar pada leher Fushimi.

Perlahan kedua bibir mereka akan ber—

'Krompyang!'

'Meong!'

—pisah.

Dengan satu hentakan Yata mendorong Fushimi hingga membentur tembok dan satu benjolan muncul di kepala pemuda bersurai biru gelap ini. Sedangkan si pelaku meringkuk di balik bak sampah sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang luar biasa merah. Fushimi yakin habis ini ia akan mengutuk siapa dalang dibalik semua ini. Kesempatan merasakan bibir Yata tak bisa ia dapatkan setiap hari.

"Ya-Yata-san? Hik!"

Yata yang dipanggil menoleh, "Dewa? Chitose?"

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Yata-san? Hiks!" tanya Dewa, pemuda itu terlihat sempoyongan di rangkulan Chitose, Chitose pun dalam kondisi yang sama.

"Ah, dan Fushimi? Kau juga... hik sedang apa... hik... di sini?" Kali ini giliran Chitose yang berkata di tengah telernya. Fushimi yang diajak bicara melancarkan tatapan maut. Legenda mengatakan, saat Fushimi masih anggota Klan Merah tatapannya bisa mematikan lalat dan nyamuk sekalipun. Saking tajamnya kadang Fushimi diserahi tugas dalam menginterogasi orang-orang yang bermasalah di kota. Sekali tatap mereka akan mengatakan sejujur-jujurnya. Sepertinya dia jago kalau disuruh menghipnotis atau memelet orang.

"Ah, dia hanya kebetulan lewat di sini." jawab Yata cepat-cepat sebelum Fushimi mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh seperti saat bersama Kamamoto tadi.

"Oh~" mereka ber-oh ria, "Ah, Yata-chan... hik... kau dicari... hik Kusanagi-san." kata Dewa sebelum meninggalkan Yata dan Fushimi berdua.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yata sebelum keduanya benar-benar pergi. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menaikkan bahu, tanda tidak tahu.

"Ha~" Yata menghela napas kemudian beranjak kembali ke bar Homra. Ia sudah tak ada niatan lagi menikmati bermesraan dengan Fushimi. Fushimi masih saja menatap kepergian Dewa dan Chitose, berharap mereka akan mendapat musibah atas apa yang mereka lakukan. Bahkan ketika duo mabuk itu berbelok di tikungan, Fushimi malah menggumamkan mantra-mantra aneh. Mungkin dia berbakat jadi dukun juga.

"_Ne_, Saru, aku kembali dulu." Yata menoleh ke arah Fushimi, "_Ja ne_." ujarnya sebelum bebelok ke jalanan.

Kali ini Fushimi menghela napas panjang. Gagal rencana kencan dengan Misakinya. Sepertinya malam ini akan ia habiskan di kantor, menatap layar laptop dan kembali menyusun berkas yang belum selesai ia kerjakan.

Pemuda itu bangkit dan membenarkan seragam Scepter-nya. "Sepertinya malam ini akan membosankan." gumamnya.

'drrtdrrtdrrt'

Suara PDA-nya bergetar dari balik saku seragam. Ia mengambil dan membuka. Awalnya ia pikir pesan dari Letnan Awashima yang menyuruhnya mengerjakan tugas. Atau ketua Reisi yang memberinya tugas baru. Atau mungkin dua-duanya? Tsk!

Tapi ternyata tidak, layar PDA-nya bertuliskan.

[_One message from Love Misaki_]

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan membuka isi pesan itu. Kau tak akan menyangka kalau isi pesan itu akan membuat Fushimi tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

"Dasar Misaki, kau ini manis sekali." katanya sambil memasukkan PDA ke dalam saku. Ia bangkit dan melangkah keluar dari tempat tak menyenangkan itu. Daritadi ia mencium bau tak sedap dari pembuangan rumah tangga sekitar. Meski sudah ada alat pembersih khusus yang bisa bergerak sendiri tetap saja tempat itu baunya luar biasa menyesakkan.

"Hah~ malam ini akan menyenangkan."

[from : Love Misaki

Malam ini kutunggu kau di apartemenku.]

**-K Project-**

Pagi ini Yata melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke bar Homra, tempat kesayangannya. Semalam ia sudah kencan bersama Fushimi di apartemennya, sekarang pemuda itu sedang mengamban tugasnya sebagai anggota Scepter 4. Asal kalian tahu saja, Fushimi tak ada niat untuk bekerja hari ini, maunya nempel terus dengan Yata.

Yata memantabkan hati sebelum membuka pintu bar kesayangan Kusanagi-san. Hari ini ia sudah berniat akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada semua anggota Homra, kalau sebenarnya ia jadian dengan anggota Scepter 4 dan juga mantan anggota Homra, Fushimi Saruhiko. Setelah semalam Saruhiko mengatakan kalau beberapa anggota Scepter sudah tahu hal ini—entah dari siapa—dan tak ada reaksi apapun dari Klan Biru, karena Raja mereka, Munakata tenang-tenang saja saat mengetahui hal ini. Sepertinya ia masih galau dengan kepergian Suoh Mikoto. Makanya Yata juga akan mengatakannya pada anggota Homra.

Yata gugup setengah mati. Baru kali ini hal ini terjadi. Biasanya ia akan blak-blakan kalau bicara, tapi kalau berhubungan dengan Saruhiko di muka umum ia tak bisa.

Yata takut, takut kalau anggota Homra akan menganggapnya pengkhianat.

Tidak! Tidak boleh!

Yata cinta Homra, tapi ia juga cinta Saruhiko.

Saruhiko mantan anggota Homra dan Yata benci, sangat benci begitu tahu pemuda itu lebih memilih Klan Biru daripada Klan Merah.

Tapi, saat Saruhiko mengatakan alasan seseungguhnya, alasan konyolnya meninggalkan Homra, Yata sadar kalau hanya Saruhiko orang yang ia cintai. Akhirnya jalinan tali yang sebelumnya putus mereka rangkai kembali, malah kini lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Sepasang kekasih, itulah yang bisa diungkapkan.

'Klek'

Belum sempat ia membuka pintu seseorang di dalam sudah membukanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, Yata-san?" itu Kamamoto, orang yang membuka pintu, "Kenapa hanya berdiri di situ? Ayo masuk."

"Ah-i-iya." jawab yata terbata-bata. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam. Bisa ia lihat aktifitas yang biasa dilakukan anggota Homra. Ada Dewa, Chitose, Akagi dan Bandou sibuk bermain monopoli di pojokan. Fujishima dan Eric sibuk bermain _game_ terbaru di sudut lain. Suasana makin riuh saat Kamamoto nimbrung di sana. Di tempat lain ada Anna yang menikmati jus _strawberry_-nya dengan tenang. Tak lupa dengan _right hand_ almarhum Suoh Mikoto, Kusanagi Izumo yang sibuk membersihkan gelas-gelas. Padahal mereka sudah mengkilat sebelum dilap.

"_A-ano_.." Yata memulai aksinya, masih berdiri di depan pintu bar. Tak ada yang menoleh, semua masih sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Yata mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Tak ada yang mendengarkan. Singkatnya ia dikacangi. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum mengatakan.

"_A-ano na_!" kali ini ia sedikit berteriak. Dewa yang sibuk mencari dadu di kolong meja menoleh dan mendapat hadiah berupa benturan dengan meja. Pemain monopoli lain ikut menoleh. Tiga _gamers_ di sudut lain mengikuti, disusul Anna dan Kusanagi-san. Kini semua orang di ruangan ini menoleh ke arah Yata. Hening, membuat Yata makin gugup dan tak bisa bicara.

"Ada apa Yata-chan?" tanya Kusanagi-san setelah sekian menit menunggu pemain _skateboard_ itu membuka mulut.

"A-ada sesuatu yang mau aku bicarakan dengan kalian semua."

Masih diam, mereka menunggu Yata meneruskan kalimat.

"Ba-bagaimana pendapat kalian... kalau sebenarnya... sebenarnya aku... sudah..." Yata mengambil jeda, "...berpacaran dengan Saruhiko?" Yata mempercepat tiga kata di belakang. Berpasang mata di ruangan ini diam menatap Yata—

"Oh~"

Kemudian melanjutkan aktifitas setelah kata 'Oh' berjamaah.

Yata diam melihat respon teman-temannya. Hanya itu kah?

Hanya itu?

"HEEE!" Yata berteriak membuat mereka kembali menatap Yata. "_Na-nande_? Hanya itukah respon kalian?" tanya Yata dengan keterkejutannya. Tak ada yang ambil peduli, masih dengan aktifitas masing-masing.

"Yata-chan," Kusanagi-san yang pertama kali membuka suara, "Kau tak perlu mengatakannya, karena kami juga sudah tahu sejak awal."

...

...

...

...

...

'krik'

"HEEEEE!" suara Yata menggelegar, bumi menjadi gonjang-ganjing, langit kelap-kelip. Perkataan Kusanagi-san barusan seperti mendengar berita Anna menari Gangnam Style bersama almarhum Mikoto dan Munakata. Jujur _author_ gak bisa bayangin yang satu ini!

"Ja-jadi..." Yata tergagap tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Berita ini sungguh membuatnya _shock_. Ia ingin pulang dan membenamkan wajahnya di balik bantal, menyembunyikan rona merah yang makin menjadi hebat. Sepertinya akan meledak seperti letusan gunung berapi.

Semua yang berada di ruangan ini mengangguk atas pertanyaan Yata yang belum selesai dan dengan tenang kembali beraktifitas.

Yata kaku di tempat, masih _shock_, sampai sebuah suara membuatnya tersadar.

"Ah~~ Misaki _kawaii_~."

"Saruhiko?" Ya, hanya dia yang memanggil namanya dengan Misaki. Yata menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dari sebrang pintu yang terbuka muncul Saruhiko yang masih memakai seragam Scepter-nya, ia menyeringainya sambil membawa sebuah PDA yang ia yakini milik pemuda itu.

"Untung aku sudah merekam hal ini tadi," katanya sambil tersenyum bejat ke arah layar PDA. Lumayan untuk menambah koleksi _video_ bodoh Misaki-nya.

"GYAAA!" Yata makin _shock_ dengan perkataan Fushimi barusan. "HAPUS SEKARANG JUGA, _KUSO_ SARU!"

Apa-apaan ini?

Kenapa Saruhiko di sini?

Kenapa mereka bersikap biasa saja dengan kehadiran Saruhiko?

Dan lagi... kenapa tatapan mereka menjadi... liar begini?

"_Ne_, Yata-san? Kenapa kau tak bilang langsung pada kami?" Kamamoto mendekati Yata dengan tatapan intimidasi. Yata bergidik ngeri, tatapannya mirip Saruhiko yang sedang menginterogasi pencuri ayam. Apa Saruhiko mengajari pria gemuk ini?

"Kau berani main rahasiaan dengan kami?" kali ini Akagi yang bersuara dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kamamoto. Yata mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Tiap satu langkah mereka yang ada di dalam ruangan ini bangkit dan memojokkan Yata—kecuali Kusanagi, Anna dan Fushimi tentu saja. Fushimi malah asyik merekam Yata yang sedang terpojok.

"AHH! Baiklah kalian menang! Aku memang berpacaran dengan Saruhiko, puas?" ujar Yata ketus disusul cekikikan dari mereka yang memojokkan Yata. Yata cemberut dengan ulah anggota Homra ini. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan dan memojokkan diri di sudut bar. Yata tak terima, beraninya mereka mengerjai dirinya. Ia sudah malu setengah mati tadi.

"_Ne_, Yata-san jangan marah dong." Kamamoto menenangkan Yata yang ngambek. "Kami hanya bercanda."

"Tidak lucu!" ujar Yata cepat.

"Maafkan kami _Yatagarasu_." ujar anak-anak Homra bersamaan sambil membungkukkan badan tanda permintaan maaf. Yata hanya melirik kemudian ia tak peduli lagi.

"Huh!"

"Jangan ngambek gitu dong, Misaki~" Fushimi tiba-tiba memeluk Yata dari belakang. Hal ini membuat Yata merona dan reflek mendorong pemuda itu, tapi sayang kekuatan Fushimi lebih besar darinya jadi ia hanya diam dipeluk Fushimi dihadapan anggota Homra.

"Lepaskan, Saru!" Yata berontak minta dilepaskan, "Ini pasti ulahmu!"

"Misaki manis, deh." lanjut Fushimi, entah mengapa kalimat singkat ini membuat Yata langsung jinak dengan bonus rona merah di wajahnya. Fushimi menyeringai makin lebar, ia mempererat pelukannya setelah melihat wajah Yata yang manis merona.

"Sebenarnya kami hanya ingin mendengar pengakuan dari mulut Yata-san saja." terang Dewa. "Awalnya Fushimi tidak masuk dalam daftar tapi setelah diberitahu rencana kami, dia terlihat sangat antusias." lanjutnya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Jadi..." Yata men-_deathglare_ Fushimi yang masih memeluknya.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak ke kantor hari ini, mana mungkin 'kan aku melewatkan kejadian hari ini?" ujar Fushimi mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau ini seenaknya saja, kau tidak dimarahi apa?"

"Hmm, biar saja," pemuda berkacamata itu meletakkan dagunya ke pundak Yata. "Asal aku bisa bersama Misaki." lagi, wajah Yata merona.

"Ehem!" sebuah deheman membuat Yata tersentak, namun tidak bagi Fushimi, ia hanya menoleh malas pada orang yang mengganggu kemesraannya. "Maaf mengganggu momen mesra kalian," Chitose berkacak pinggang, "Tapi, bisakah kami minta pajak atas jadiannya kalian?" ujarnya tanpa dosa.

"Tunggu! Kalian belum menjelaskannya padaku!" teriak Yata.

"Penjelasan apa?" Kamamoto balik bertanya.

"Kenapa... kalian merestui hubungan kami?"

"Karena kalian itu serasi, itu saja." Kali ini Kusanagi yang sedaritadi hanya menyaksikan anak buahnya, mulai bersuara.

Yata memiringkan kepalanya, kedua alisnya tertaut. "Hanya itu?"

Kusanagi hanya menaikkan bahu.

"Tapi... dia 'kan..."

"Anggota Scepter 4? Atau pengkhianat Homra?" Kusanagi menebak apa yang akan Yata katakan. Yata hanya mengangguk karena keduanya memang alasan yang akan ia utarakan. "Lalu kenapa? Kalau kalian memang suka terserah saja, kami akan mendukungmu dari belakang." ucapan Kusanagi-san mendapat anggukan dari Fushimi. Sedangkan anggota lain hanya cekikikan di pojokan, kecuali Anna. Gadis kecil itu turun dari tempat duduk, mendekati Yata dan Fushimi.

"Ini..." gadis lolita itu menyerahkan sesuatu, Yata dan Fushimi mengulurkan tangan. Sepasang benda dengan bentuk bulat kecil menyerupai cincin bermanik warna-warni. Kalau dilihat-lihat itu memang sepasang cincin, hanya saja untuk selera anak-anak. Yata mengacak rambut Anna dan mengucapkan terima kasih begitupula dengan Fushimi. "Semoga langgeng." ujarnya sebelum kembali ke tempat semula.

"Kalau begitu Kusanagi-san," Fushimi bangkit, "Boleh kuculik **pacar**ku?" tanya Fushimi menekankan kata 'pacar' pada ketua bar yang memandangnya seolah berkata, 'Ha? Kok tanya ke gue?'

"Apa-apaan kau, Saru! Kau 'kan harus kerja!" protes Yata, sayang tak ada yang menanggapi kalimat pemuda yang satu ini.

"Hah... baiklah," Kusanagi menyetujui, kemudian mengambil sebatang rokok dan diselipkan diantara bibirnya, "Tidak usah dikembalikan juga tidak apa-apa, kami tak mau repot-repot membayar uang tebusan padanya." lanjut Kusanagi santai sambil menghembuskan asap rokok.

"HAAA! KAU BERCANDA KUSANAGI-SAN!"

"Ayo Misaki, kau sudah di bawah kekuasaanku sekarang," Fushimi menyeret pemuda pendek itu, "Ayo kita senang-senang sepuasnya." ujarnya sambil tersenyum bejat. Yata berontak. Anggota Homra melambaikan tangan gaje sambil berkata, "Undang kami saat pernikahan, ya!"

"Lepaskan Saruhiko!" Yata masih berontak saat pintu Homra tertutup. "Monyet sialan!"

"Kenapa, hmm?" Fushimi melepaskan Yata dan mulai menatap Yata, "Jujur saja, sebenarnya kau menginginkannya 'kan?" Yata kembali merona, jujur memang ia sangat senang saat Fushimi datang tadi, tapi ia tak tahan memunculkan semburat merah saat topik yang sedang dibicarakan adalah hubungannya dengan Saruhiko. Apalagi saat Fushimi menggoda dan memeluknya di hadapan anggota Homra.

Yata tak menjawab pertanyaan Fushimi, ia hanya menunduk. Fushimi hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian merangkul kekasihnya itu, "_Ja_, hari ini bagaimana kalau kencan di taman bermain? Atau _Aquarium_ _Shizume_ juga bagus, katanya sedang ada atraksi hiu disana." Fushimi beralih ke Yata, "Bagaimana? Kau mau pilih yang mana? Atau kau punya ide lain?"

Yata hanya menatap Fushimi, "Kau serius mengajakku kencan?" Fushimi mengangguk. "Aneh sekali, kau 'kan tipe yang tidak suka keramaian, Saru."

"Karena jalan-jalan bersama Misaki sepertinya menyenangkan. Kenapa? Kau menolak?"

"Bu-bukan, hanya saja, hari ini kau 'kan harus..."

"Baiklah aku akan bilang pada Letnan kalau perlu pada Ketua kalau aku ambil libur hari ini." Fushimi jengkel, sepertinya Yata akan menolak ajakannya kencan.

"Memangnya boleh?"

"Boleh," ujar Fushimi, Yata menampakkan wajah lega, "mungkin," tambah Fushimi yang kini wajah Yata berubah menjadi orang yang sedang diberi harapan palsu. "Lalu, kita mau kemana?" tanya Fushimi.

Yata terlihat berpikir, "Bagaimana kalau ke _Aquarium _saja?" tanya Yata.

"Baiklah," Fushimi menggandeng tangan Yata. Yata memerah, baru kali ini ia bergandengan tangan dengan Fushimi. Tangannya... sangat lembut. Yata memperhatikan pemuda yang berjalan di depannya ini. Ia baru sadar kalau ternyata Fushimi tak lagi memakai seragam Scepter 4 dan juga ia tak membawa pedangnya. Ia mengenakan kemeja yang ditutupi jaket biru dan celana panjang serta sepatu. Persis saat dia masih di Homra dulu.

"Saru, bajumu kemana?" tanya Yata.

"Ah, tadi aku menitipkannya di Homra, akan nampak aneh kalau ada kepolisian jalan-jalan di tempat wisata." Yata hanya mengangguk saja, tak mau mempermasalahkan dari mana pemuda ini mendapatkan bajunya yang dulu dipakai saat masih anggota Homra dan kapan ia berganti baju.

Fushimi yang berjalan di depan Yata tiba-tiba berhenti, "Hei, jangan berhenti mendadak, dong!" Yata kesal karena hal itu membuat kepala Yata terbentur punggung Fushimi. Fushimi berbalik dan menatap Yata dengan kedua tangan yang masih tertaut kemudian pemuda ini mengeluarkan cincin yang diberikan Anna tadi.

"Ayo, tukaran."

"Haaa!" Yata kaget setengah mati. "Eh? Ah? Haa?" ia panik karena tiba-tiba saja Fushimi berkata seolah mereka adalah pasangan pengantin yang sedang melangsungkan pernikahan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya menahan mati-matian semburat yang muncul. Fushimi memandang yata dan bergumam, "_Bakawaii_, Misaki."

"Jangan 'Haaa' saja, ayo!"

"Ti-tidak mau, aku 'kan laki-laki masa' memakai cincin begini?" Yata menunjuk cincin di tangan Fushimi.

"Siapa bilang aku juga mau pakai, aku hanya menghargai pemberian Anna. Lagipula ini hanya simbol saja Misaki." Yata mengangguk kemudian mengeluarkan cincin miliknya. Mereka bertukaran cincin, mulanya Yata pada Fushimi dilanjutkan Fushimi pada Yata. akhirnya cincin bermanik itu melingkar di kedua jari manis mereka. "Akhirnya kau resmi jadi istriku, Misaki." ujar Fushimi sambil menyeringai.

"HEEE! KAU BILANG..."

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang." Fushimi tak menggubris Yata, tangannya langsung menyeret Yata menuju _Aquarium_ _Shizume_.

"SARUHIKO! DENGARKAN KALAU AKU SEDANG BICARA!"

"Berisik, Misaki." kata Fushimi santai, masih menyeret Yata yang berontak.

Yah, cinta itu memang selalu ada-ada saja. Kau tak akan menyangka kalau si jenius berkacamata dari spesies simpanse langka seperti Fushimi Saruhiko yang _yandere_ ini bisa berpacaran dengan pemuda dengan IQ yang bahkan di bawah standar dan memiliki penyakit _Women's Afraid Disease_ yang terkenal dengan _tsundere_-nya.

Dan sekarang _author_ harus lari karena _skateboard_ dan pedang milik Yatagarasu serta Monyet-hiko sudah memanggil-manggil _author_.

**-END-**

**-K Project-**

Jangan salahkan author karena ide bejat ini saya dapatkan secara tak sengaja. Awalnya hanya ingin membuat sebuah _drabble_, tapi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi _oneshot_. Saya ragu dengan kadar humor di semua fict saya karena jujur saya gak bisa ngelucu.

Thanks for reading. Mind to RnR?

JIRO


End file.
